


Sorcerer

by Clea2011



Series: Pornalot 2018 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Sorcerer was the masked superhero defending the city of Camelot.  Top reporter Arthur Pendragon had one mission - to get an exclusive interview with the man.  And to do whatever was necessary to obtain it.Arthur was very dedicated to his job.





	Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Pornalot 2018 week 4 where the prompt was Super(natural) ( so you could go with Super, natural or supernatural). This is the longer version before I hacked it down to 1000 words for the contest.

Sorcerer.

Nobody knew who the masked superhero was, just the name that _The Daily Kingdom_ had given him.

Specifically, it had been the name that Arthur had given him.  Arthur was one of the top writers at the paper, and his coverage of Sorcerer’s every movement was very thorough.  Still, even Arthur didn’t know Sorcerer’s true identity.  He wished he did.  Somewhere in the city of Camelot was the superhero’s alter ego.  One day, Arthur swore, he would find out who it was.  Because Arthur loved Sorcerer.

Arthur’s devoted coverage of Sorcerer was selling their paper, and Uther Pendragon (Editor in chief, owner of the paper and sadly also Arthur’s father) loved it. 

“I want more Sorcery!” Uther yelled. “ _The Daily Kingdom_ and The Sorcerer, two sides of the same profit! You!”

He pointed at Merlin, Arthur’s hapless assistant who had somehow managed to procure a couple of really great photos of the superhero – no mean feat when Sorcerer was famed for appearing and vanishing like magic.  Arthur still wasn’t sure how Merlin had managed it.  Usually Merlin was just those few moments too late to even _see_ Sorcerer.

“I want more photos!” Uther glared at Merlin, then turned to his son.  “Arthur! Get an exclusive interview.  I want to know everything about this guy.  Who is he?  Why the mask?  Who’s he dating? What does he do by day?  Is it really sorcery?  Where did he learn it?  What’s his story?”  Uther didn’t want much.  “And I don’t care what you have to do to get that exclusive!  Sleep with him if you have to!”

Arthur would have been happy to do that and never mind about the story. He saw Merlin’s eyes had widened in shock but then Merlin was a little country bumpkin who was constantly shocked by their big city ways.

Sadly though, although Arthur loved Sorcerer, Sorcerer probably had no idea who Arthur was and the chances of a sex for story trade were small.  All Arthur’s stories so far had been coverage of rescues, interviews with people that Sorcerer had saved, a briefly fond smile from the man himself that Arthur knew he had probably just imagined. 

“Bank robbery in progress downtown!” Morgana yelled across the newsroom just then.  “There’s hostages and a siege.”

Crime! Sorcerer was bound to be there.  Arthur grabbed his bag and ran for the door, Merlin on his heels.  They were at the lift when Merlin, inevitably, realised he’d forgotten something.

“Memory card for the camera!” Merlin gasped.  “I took it out to download, it’s still in the reader.  You go on, I’ll catch up.”

Honestly, Merlin was hopeless.  Arthur rolled his eyes and hurried off.  Hopefully Sorcerer would be there and there would be a chance to speak to him. 

\-----

Downtown Camelot was at a standstill. 

Central Bank was under siege.  All around were police cars.  Helicopters were circling overhead.  Arthur wasn’t sure if those were police or media.   Probably a mix of both.

The robbers were holed up in the bank with a dozen or so hostages.  They’d made demands involving money and safe passage out but Camelot had laws against caving to blackmail.  They were now threatening to blow up the entire building if their demands weren’t met. 

“Where’s Sorcerer?” Arthur heard people saying.  “Why isn’t he here?”

And then, in a flash of light, Sorcerer appeared.

Sorcerer was dressed in his trademark skintight black neophrene costume. It hid his true identity but emphasised every part of his body.  The man wasn’t overly muscular, but was lean and toned.  Arthur had got a photo on his bedroom wall, blown up from one of Merlin’s amazing shots.  He’d wanked to it often.

There was cheering from the crowd as Sorcerer floated a few feet off the ground in front of the bank.  Really, they were all there to see their superhero in action.  If the building really did get blown up there would be a lot of casualties.  But it wasn’t going to happen.

Sorcerer raised his hand, and abruptly the hostage-takers were all outside the bank, tied up and helpless.  It was a bit of an anti-climax really.  Merlin still hadn’t appeared so Arthur took a few shots on his phone for the paper.  Useless assistant.

Another moment and Sorcerer would be gone.  Arthur didn’t waste any time.  The police were busy helping the hostages and arresting the bad guys so Arthur jumped over the security barrier and ran towards Sorcerer.

“Wait!” Arthur called.  To his astonishment Sorcerer heard him and stopped.

Actually, Sorcerer stopped because one of the bad guys had escaped and now had a gun pointed at Arthur.  Damn.  Maybe they were a bit magic too.

Sorcerer didn’t even appear worried.  He just gave a weary sigh, stretched out his arm…

And suddenly Arthur was flying.  Technically, Sorcerer was flying and Arthur was in his arms.

“Don’t be scared,” Sorcerer told him.  “That was the quickest way to deal with the situation.”

Arthur was a bit insulted because he was a fearless journalist and _didn’t do scared_.  He was about to tell Sorcerer as much, then made the mistake of looking down.

“Just don’t let go,” Arthur gulped. 

Sorcerer just laughed, and Arthur tried to enjoy his unexpected and somewhat cold flight over the city.  Then he realised where they were going.

“This is my flat,” Arthur pointed out as Sorcerer landed neatly on the small balcony.  “How did you know?”

“X-ray vision?” Sorcerer offered.

That sounded legit.  Superheroes all had that.  Obviously Sorcerer was the only superhero in Camelot, but still…

“Any chance of an interview?” Arthur asked as they went into the flat.  “You know, if you’re not busy right now?”

Sorcerer just shrugged.  “Is that before or after the payment your father offered?”

That was slightly mortifying.  Or it would have been if Arthur hadn’t been the pushiest reporter in Camelot.

“How…”

“Supersonic hearing,” Sorcerer tapped one of his ears.  Also a superhero thing so obviously legit.  The mask was making his ears stick out quite a bit.  Almost as much as Merlin’s did.  Actually, his shock of dark hair was a bit like Merlin’s too.  But there the similarity ended.

“Before, after, during… I’m easy.”

Sorcerer nodded.  “Apparently.  Do you mind if I keep the suit on?  Hidden identity and all that?”

Arthur didn’t mind.  Secretly, that suit was a bit of a kink for him.  “Bedroom’s this way.”

“I know.” 

Damn.  He knew everything.   Arthur could hardly wait to see what he knew about sex.  Actually, maybe the interview could wait.

His own clothes vanished in the blink of an eye, or rather the wave of Sorcerer’s hand. 

“Lube and condoms in the top drawer,” Arthur gasped, scrambling onto the bed.  Sorcerer seemed to be making no move to undress at all.  Perhaps he was into frottage or something.  That would be disappointing because Arthur wanted a super-fuck.

“I don’t need lube,” Sorcerer assured him, climbing up on the bed beside him.  He took Arthur in his arms and pulled him in for a long, filthy kiss.  “I have magic.”

Arthur could feel something pushing at his entrance while Sorcerer kissed him.  He was being penetrated by invisible fingers, massaging and stretching him.  They were pushing inside, searching for that special bundle of nerves and…

“Oh!”

“Nice, huh?” Sorcerer smirked against his mouth.  The invisible fingers twitched and massaged his prostate.  Arthur groaned at the sensation.

“Oh god, fuck me,” Arthur begged.  “I won’t tell anyone who you are… just take off that suit, need you inside me!”

“Don’t need to take it off,” Sorcerer told him.  “See?”

The suit had opened up at Sorcerer’s crotch.  His cock was fully erect, nudging at Arthur’s stomach.  Even as Arthur watched, it appeared to be getting bigger.  His own cock was almost painfully hard already, and the thought of that inside him made it leak a little pre-come.

“I guessed you’re a size queen,” Sorcerer purred, twisting his invisible fingers inside Arthur again.  “Am I wrong?”

“N…no,” Arthur breathed.  Sorcerer was even more perfect than he’d imagined.

“Didn’t think so,” Sorcerer smirked.  “Lube up.”

Arthur gasped as his hole suddenly felt slick and wet.

“On your knees,” Sorcerer ordered. 

Arthur scrambled into position, presenting eagerly.  He groaned with anticipation as Sorcerer’s actual fingers replaced the magical ones, and then the man’s cock was pressing against him.

“Ready?”

“Oh yes,” Arthur moaned as Sorcerer carefully entered him, moving slowly until he was fully seated.  The large cock was pressing hard against his prostate.  “I’ll come,”

“Oh no you won’t,” Sorcerer promised.  “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a week without thinking of me.”

Arthur almost came just at that.  His cock was almost painfully hard.  He wouldn’t last.

“Do you whore yourself out for all your stories?” Sorcerer whispered as he started to move.  “Or are you just a whore for me?”

“You,” Arthur sobbed.  “Only you… oh god… so good...”

Sorcerer started to move a little faster, fucking him harder and hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

Still Arthur didn’t come, even though every part of him was screaming for release. 

“I don’t share,” Sorcerer warned.  “Whore yourself out again and I’ll leave you like this permanently.”

“Let me come,” Arthur begged.  “Please…”

Sorcerer thrust harder and faster, until finally coming inside Arthur with a moan of pleasure.  Arthur suddenly found himself coming harder than he’d ever come in his life.  He thought he might almost pass out from it.

“I think you just ruined me for anyone else, ever,” Arthur breathed once he could speak again.  “Promise me you’ll come back and we’ll do this again.”

Sorcerer was silent for a moment, then patted Arthur’s butt and got up off the bed.  “We’ll see.”  His suit had magically sealed itself up again.  He didn’t even look dishevelled.  Arthur was wrecked.

“Please…”

Sorcerer nodded at the giant poster of himself hanging over the bed.  “Nice picture.”

“Doesn’t compare to the real thing,” Arthur assured him.

Sorcerer just smiled, and flew off.

\-----

“What do you mean, you didn’t get an interview?” Uther roared.  “Merlin here managed to get photos of him leaving your flat!”

Bloody Merlin was standing there looking smug.  Arthur shifted uncomfortably, still feeling the intense magical fucking earlier – but he wasn’t going to tell Uther about that.  “There wasn’t time.”

“Well make time!  Honestly Arthur, I’d sack you if you weren’t my son! Offer him anything he wants!  Money, blow jobs, anything!  Just get that story!”

Merlin looked shocked now.  It was really just as well that Uther wasn’t offering him up too, Arthur thought. 

“Don’t worry, Father.  I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Merlin looked scandalised.  Arthur just smiled.


End file.
